


Of Misfits and Mysteries

by CyberSearcher



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Gen, Kinda Cracky, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pixie Hollow AU, be glad I'm not writing for the SIN AU, i blame discord, look i didnt mean to make this it Just Happened, sorta - Freeform, zangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberSearcher/pseuds/CyberSearcher
Summary: As far as Scout Fairies are concerned, Cole is the odd one out. Same goes for Jay, a Fast Flying Talent always stuck in a new place every other day. Kai, a reckless Light Talent with many notable scars. Nya, a Garden Talent with an odd fascination with poisonous flora. Lloyd, a Tinker Fairy and notorious gremlin. And Zane, the mysterious fairy most others see as a bad omen.Here are their stories of how they come together, united in the fact that they are all strange and different.
Relationships: Cole & Jay Walker, Cole & Zane (Ninjago), Echo Zane & Zane (Ninjago), Kai & Nya (Ninjago)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 84





	1. Another Day, An Other Face

**Author's Note:**

> By the Broken Lore, I did not mean to make this a Thing. But it has become a Thing. And a Chaptered Thing at that. _**I BLAME DISCORD. LOOKING AT YOU NO BRAINCELL GANG.**_

Someone pushed the curtains to his house open, Cole rolled over and pushed off his quilted leaf blanket. Nyx stood by his doorway, looking equally as exhausted. He could see twigs caught in her hair and she was missing her porcupine spear. No doubt the Scouts nightly patrol was eventful.

“The Autumn Woods, about two hundred flutters south-east.”

He rubbed his eyes and nodded wordlessly. “Yea, got it. Get some sleep. Maybe talk to a healing talent too.”

Nyx just rubbed at her eyes but silently nodded, flying away but leaving his door slightly ajar. Cole stretched and rummaged his small closet for his uniform and armour. Pinning the sleeveless tunic shut with his belt, he grabbed a set of bolas and hung them on his hip. Checking a small shard of glass, he did up his hair into a messy ponytail. 

Cole leaned out the door, the wind and sunlight greeted him brilliantly. He paused to let his eyes adjust before reaching into a small pouch. Grabbing a handful of pixie dust, he threw it over his wings and leapt off his nook on the cliffside. 

He was careful not to fly past any of the other windows on the cliff face, lest he wake the other Scouts up. Thankfully, the directions Nyx gave him weren’t too far away so he could make it from here to the Pixie Dust Tree without running out of dust. 

He landed on the branch of a massive oak, some of the leaves were still green where the forest bordered Summer. Cole squinted through the leaves for the fairy he knew would be waiting up here.

“Cole? Cole! Up here!” 

He rolled his eyes. “Jay.”

The other fairy was balancing precariously on a thin twig of a branch. Cole couldn’t even see his upper body, only his legs sticking through the canopy of reds and oranges. “Get up here! I think I found something!” 

“Is it your common sense? I thought that was lost for good.” 

“Go shove an acorn down your throat!” Jay yelled back. “Just come check this out!” 

Cole still laughed and fluttered up to join the other. Pushing back leaves, he saw the freckled fairy squint at something off in the distance. The other couldn’t see what untill Jay grabbed his arm and pointed with it. 

“That’s a tree, Windbag.”

It stuck up like a spear thrust into the sky, long and bare. Cole wondered if it was sick or perhaps dead. 

“Shut up, I mean look at the tree. Really, really look at it.” He insisted. 

Cole did. It took a moment, but he did see something. A large bird perched on one of the branches. He mentaly raced through his archive of predatory avians. It was too dark to be a hawk or a barn owl. It’s coat was a perfect, sleek midnight blue. When it lifted it’s head from between its wings, he saw a large curved beak and shiny yellow eyes.

“A falcon.” He grit out. “Jingles.” 

“I know!” Jay exclaimed, sounding excited rather than scared. “I’ve seen this guy all over the place, I think that’s his perch.” 

“Wait, you’ve seen it before?”

“Yea, mostly during the night but it doesn’t really leave the Winter border.” Jay listed. “Weird, or is that normal?”

“More or less.” Cole made a note to tell Nyx about this once she awoke. “Look, lets just get you some more dust. We’re already too close for my liking.” 

Jay huffed out a loud sigh, but he let himself be carried in the others arms without much more of a fuss. Cole flew below the canopy, towards the center of their home. He could see some of the other early risers stretching their wings and flying off in the same direction.

“Maybe I should tell Pixal to make sure you get half rations of dust.” Cole mused. 

“Aww, do you wanna save me every day?” Jay cooed.

“No.” Cole sad deadpan. “Maybe then you’d learn to actually keep track of how much you have left. Seriously, you’re a fast-flying fairy, shouldn’t you know better?” 

Jay gasped dramatically in his arms. Cole had to quickly adjust his grip, otherwise he’d drop the other from holding back his laugh. “I’m shocked! I thought you enjoyed our dramatic rescues.” 

“You literally flew into a spiderweb once.” He stated. 

“And you can’t tell me you didn’t think that was an adventure?” 

Cole shook his head, this time letting himself chuckle. “I’m just saying, if you get stuck somewhere and I can’t be there to get you out, then you could get hurt. I don’t want that to happen.” 

Jay’s cheeky grin faded into something a little more somber. “Yea. I guess you’re right. And for the record, I do conserve my dust. I keep some in my hollow. It’s just the getting back that’s the problem.” 

“All the more reason to be careful.” Cole insisted. 

He set the other fairy down on one of the many curving branches of the Pixie Dust Tree. Others were already gathering in loose lines, some chatting in circles of friends. 

He set Jay down and realized there was a new face among the crowds. 

He was dressed in falcon feathers, that much he knew for certain. A long cloak of them dragged across the floor, with a few tufts of white down spilling over his collar. His skin and hair was also pale, almost to the point Cole worried if he got enough sunlight. 

Most of the other fairies around him kept their heads down to avoid eye contact. Sometimes he’d catch the words ‘bad omen’ and ‘he’s back already?’ being whispered in hushed voices. 

His posture was stiff and upright, so his gaze was cast over everyone in front of him. But his head seemed to tilt every so often, then suddenly jerk upright. Cole even saw some Scouts press their wings tight against their backs. A few even thumbed at their weapons. 

Jay nibbled at the sleeves of his indigo coat. “Rat tails, not this weirdo again.” 

“Don’t be rude.” Cole muttered. “Do you even know who he is?” 

“Okay, fair.” But he still kept his wings dropped down and against his back. 

“He’s not even doing anything.” 

“Yea and that’s the weird part. I’ve seen him every few moons, he doesn’t ever speak, And how many fairies do you know that wear cloaks that cover their wings? I’m just saying it’s suspicious.” 

Cole gave the stranger another look and realized that Jay was right. As they moved up the lines, he tried to catch a glimpse at the strange fairies face. 

He tried to find a word to describe his gaze and landed on ‘clouded’. His eyes were ice blue, brighter than anything he’d seen before. But they were hazy and kept wandering around the place, like he was tracking something only he could see. 

The Scout had to admit, he was a bit unnerved. 

Then the strange fairies' eyes landed on him. Cole froze, swallowing down an anxious breath. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Jay go even more tense. 

He seemed so lonely, that was the first thought that crossed Cole’s mind. The other fairies kept a small breath of space between him and themselves. And in the glow of the morning light, he looked like a piece of the night had dropped from the sky. 

Cole walked up to him. Then he felt someone tug at his hand. 

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Jay asked. “I mean really, really thought this through.” 

He pulled his hand free. “Yes, just don’t try to stop me.” 

The fairy tugged at a loose auburn curl, then sighed and dropped his hands. “Nah, not even gonna try. But if you think it’s alright, I do wanna talk to him.” 

Cole smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “Thanks Jay.” 

None of the others in line protested that they were skipped. Both just took a place beside the pale fairy who’s odd stare had moved back to that invisible point on the horizon. 

“Heya, I’m Cole.” He offered a hand. 

The stranger blinked once. Then he blinked harder and looked down at the darker hand. He followed it up to Cole’s face and tilted his head. 

Eventually he pulled back his hand. “The lightning bug behind me is Jay. So, uh, what’s your name.” 

He said nothing. Beside the Scout, Jay chewed his lip. 

“Maybe this was a bad idea? Or he’s just one of the quieter ones.” 

Cole saw the pale fairy suddenly shake his head hard. He inhaled softly and when he looked at them again, his eyes were focused. 

“I am Zane.” He whispered. Cole had to lean in to make sure he actually heard it. 

“Zane, huh.” 

He refrained from stating how odd that name sounded. Then he noticed that they were at the front of their line. The dust keeper grinned at Jay and Cole swore she sprinkled an extra handful over his wings before handing him his ration of Pixie Dust. Cole took his own quietly, then turned back to Zane. 

The dust keeper flinched when she caught sight of the pale fairy. She dropped the bag into his hand skittishly and didn’t look him in the eye. Zane simply nodded and turned to walk away. 

“Hey, wait up.” Cole fluttered after him. “Uh, are you new? Maybe I could give you the tour? If you’re alright with him tagging along.” 

“That would be nice.” Zane said, but he shook his head. “I must return home.” 

“Aren’t you gonna fly back?” Jay suddenly asked. Cole resisted the urge to elbow him. 

“No, I prefer to walk.” 

Zane left down the small flight of stairs without elaborating. Someone let out a relieved sigh behind them. The raven-haired scout didn’t feel content to just leave their conversations like that. He fished around his pack and pulled out a few chunks of sugared berries. 

“Wait, wait a sec,“ he hovered over to the pale fairies side and pressed them into his hands, “here, have these. If I see you around, we can talk later. I’d like to get to know you, maybe we could be friends?” 

“I dunno how much more forward you can get.” Jay said fondly. “But yea, why not? It’s good to meet another weirdo in the world.” 

“Who are you callin’ weird?” 

“Says the Scout who tried to tame a bear.” 

Cole was about to lock the fast flying fairy in a noogie, then he read Zane’s expression. His eyes were wide as dew drops, blinking several times like it would disappear from under him. Jay stopped playing with his sleeves and felt something tug at his heartstrings. 

“Thank you.” Zane finally said, looking to the two with a mistified expression. 

A small smile graces his mouth. Cole wanted to reach out and pull him in for a hug on instinct, but hid it with a cough and a long stretch. 

“Well, I’ve probably got more patrols to catch up on.” 

“True. And Morro’s gonna throw me into a tornado if I miss breeze practice.” Jay sighed. 

“So, bye for now?” Cole said hopefully. 

Zane nodded. “Yes. Goodbye.” 

The Scout and the fast flier still watched as the lone fairy disappeared down the staircase.


	2. Look To The Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zane returns to his brother and Falcon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter, but I wanted to remember that I don't have to make something super lengthy to be good-ish. At least I hope you think it's good.

Zane pushed past the tall blades of grass that hid the thin path back to his tree. A small train of pebbles and stones gave a semi-even surface for his bare feet to walk across. Overhead, the canopy looked to devour the sky. 

Between the autumn trees and bare winter branches, he could see hints of clear blue between bundles of loud reds and orange. Zane pushed himself over one of the sprawling roots covered in thick, bright moss. It was almost as soft as his falcon down. 

His home was soon in front of him. A spiraling ring of mushrooms with railing made out of sticks functioned as a stairwell. As he climbed, Zane could see more of the larger platforms come into view alongside the nest. 

Once he finally made his way to the top, the pale fairy breathed a sigh of relief. Cool winter winds brushed his cheek and carded through his hair. 

“Brother!” 

Zane was greeted with a gleeful, tacking ball of fluff jumping out from the nest. He brushed off the extra down that clung to his brother's sparrow-feather shirt. 

“Hello Echo.” He handed him the pouch. “I hope you’ve slept well, I’m sorry I had to leave so soon.” 

“Oh, don’t worry. I had Falcon to keep me company. He brought me some acorns too.”

The large bird was quietly perched on one of the taller branches. He ruffled his wings and hopped down to nuzzle Zane. The pale fairy reached up to carefully stroke his large beak. 

Echo leaned forward when he saw the dried berries in Zane’s hand. “Oh wow, where’d you find those?” 

“A Scout fairy. His name was Cole.” He said, passing both to his brother. “He was… very nice to speak to.”

“I’m glad he liked you, more people should.” 

Echo pulled up one of their chairs and looked over the woven branch balcony, happily munching on his berry. “How've your experiments been?” Zane asked, “I hope you’re being careful.”

“Oh, yea!” His small wings beat happily against his back. “I think I’m getting somewhere, maybe if I added more ground up sunflower seed and dandelions to the dust. We can check the river for some later.” 

“That’s good.” 

He grew quiet after that. Echo leaned forward. “Hey, don’t worry. I’m sure the fairies around there might be nicer. We don’t have to talk to them if you don’t wanna.” 

Zane looked up to his brother. Echo’s wings were constantly twitching, even withered as they were. They altered between bobbing and flapping open and closed. He smiled quietly and nodded. 

Echo did look down when he finished his berry and pushed towards his white-haired brother. “You don’t have to keep giving me your food, y’know. Not anymore.” 

Zane nodded, but it still took several minutes for him to finish. Meanwhile Echo left to his small workstation, wedged between two branches that extended from the trunk and sheltered with pine needles and bark. 

He fished out woven baskets and a pair of clippers for them to use. Outside, Zane climbed onto Falcons' back. Echo hopped on after, hooking the baskets to the saddle on the bird. 

The pale brother gently tapped Falcons’ neck, then they shot into the sky. Echo laughed blissfully behind him and Zane closed his eyes as the winter breeze ran through his hair. 

They broke through the tree line and wove through the tangle of branches and leaves. Few fairies lived this close to the border, so the trio was free to fly around without the fear of causing a panic. 

Soon they came to the river that ran between the Winter and Autumn Woods. Large chunks of ice floated past, breaking and cracking against one another. Echo fluttered off the Falcon, grabbing a basket and making his way to the shoreline. 

“There’s so many here today!” He called out, hoisting up a broken shard of shell as big as he was. 

Zane smiled, grabbing his own tools and helping Echo to start breaking off smaller chunks. They spent hours collecting ingredients together; Zane asked spiders if they could take their webs, Echo flying up to pluck seeds from their pods and trimming dandelion fluff and petals. 

Every so often, they’d see a faint trail of glittering dust, or hear the soft beat of wings. They’d join Falcon under an upturned log whenever they did. Echo gave Zane’s hand a quick squeeze before they returned to their work. 

Overhead, the clouds grew heavier and fluffier. Soon, snow began to fall from the winter border and drifted across the rivers. Both brothers sat on the rocks, nibbling at sunflower seeds and watching the sight.

“Do you think we could cross the border some time?” Echo asked. “It’d be nice to see what’s there, maybe the fairies there are nicer.” 

“I don’t know.” Zane shrugged. “Perhaps.”

Echo took a moment to read his brother's expression, then considered his own thoughts. 

“I guess it’d be quieter there. Maybe. I’d kinda miss all the colours. And listening to all the other fairies talking is kinda nice. Would you miss anything?” 

“Some things. I don’t know if Falcon would like the cold.” 

“I’m pretty sure he’d stick by you even if he didn’t, isn’t that right?” 

The bird ducked his beak across Zanes shoulder, nuzzling against his cheek. He smoothed his hand against him and closed his eyes. Echo scooted closer to his brother and leaned against his other shoulder. 

“Maybe I’d have an easier time flying.” He muttered quietly. “But I dunno. I don’t think it’d be worth it if I couldn’t fly with you.”

Echo saw Zane glance over to his back. Most of the wrinkles across his brother's wings had smoothed over, but they still linger. Thin folds cut between the delicate swirling patterns, the tips still droopy and limp. Echo caught Zanes somber expression and pulled him in for a hug, Falcon wrapping a wing around them both. 

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine. Just… just don’t worry. We’ll both get better, we’ll be alright. We're okay.”

Zane nodded again, exhaling softly before leaning into their embrace.


	3. Valliant Strides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai and Cole always manage to find one another in the same place for the similar reasons.

A streak of light burned into the eyes of a rat. Kai dodged another swipe from its paws, flying high into the air and concentrating another beam.

“Bring it on, scrappy! I’ve fought bugs scarier than you!” 

The beast reared up on its hind legs and bared its teeth. Kai screamed and gathered the concentrated light into his palms. He dove beneath the swipe of grubby paws and threw the spheres into its chest. 

As the rat screeched and thrashed, Kai rolled to a stop and watched tendrils of smoke curl up from its stomach. It scratched at the dirt and it’s tail threw clouds of dust onto the flowers behind him. 

“Oh come on! Nya worked hard on those! At least take it out on something that can fight back!”

It leaned low and Kai grinned as it charged. He leapt into the air at the last moment. But the rat followed him, jumping and gnashing at his legs. Kai cried out as teeth cut through his pants and skin. 

His wings stuttered and the fairy crashed into the ground. As the beast stalked closer, Kai pushed himself back and reached out for a beam of sunlight. He turned it against the creatures eyes, scratching and hissing as it backed away.

Kai groaned and pushed himself to kneel. Pale orange blood dripped across the ground, golden shine reflecting the light around him. Thankfully, that seemed to have been enough.

The rat slunk back between the cut grass of the clearing. Kai stood and leaned against the stalks of one of the cultivated flowers. He saw it turn back for a moment and the light fairy sent a beam to act as a burning spotlight. 

The grass within the circle began to curl and turn brown. The rat screeched and sprinted off. Soon after Kai collapsed again, leaning heavily against the stem.

“And tell your buddies not to mess with this firefly or his sister again!” He called weakly.

Kai wanted to just sleep, but he had enough presence of mind to tear off a blade of grass and tie it as a tourniquet. He looked up when he heard the quiet flutter of wings and flew up to lie on the petals of the flower.

“W - don’t tell me that stupid rat came back.” Nya deadpan. “And let me guess, you ‘persuaded’ him to leave?”

“Hey, that thing was tryna eat your special berries again.” Kai jerked a thump to a tall vine with dark black fruits. “Those things were a nightmare to find and I am not doing it again.”

“And I love ya for that.” Nya gave him an affectionate noogie, messing up his already frazzled hair. “C’mon, let's get you back home. I think I’ve got some new balms I could use.”

“Yea, no thanks.” He deadpan. “I’d rather let Dareth chew me out again than eat your weird plant paste.” 

“You of all people know my ‘plant paste’ works.” She quipped. 

“I do, but still. It tastes like skunk farts.” 

Nya rolled her eyes and curled a supportive arm under him. “Shut up, let’s get you patched up.”

The twins flew in sync, trading back loud remarks and making it hard for the other to keep their grip steady. But Nya saw how Kai’s wings stuttered every so often, how his cocky smirks were pinched whenever they brushed against an outstretched leaf or petal. 

She made an effort to be extra careful as they flew. Every now and then, other fairies would pass and stare. Most pointed to the fresh claw marks that dripped golden honey, but others whispered to their friends in hushed tones.

“It’s them… what happened this time?”

A pair of animal talent fairies tending to a bunny urged the creature away as they passed. “Quick, quick, get in your dens. I hope he didn’t see them.”  
“You don’t think he’d really - “

“You never know with those two.” Her friend muttered. “Did you see the flowers she grows? I’ve never even seen them before.”

She scoffed. “Maybe all that pollen’s gotten to her head.” 

“What did you say about my sister!”

Kai broke away from her grip and hovered menacingly over the two faried below. A strong backlight shadowed his body and the scrapes and still bleeding cuts just made him even more threatening. 

“N-Nothing! Nothing!” She cried out. Her friend tugged at her arm, wings drooping to his sides. “D-don’t eat out bunnies! Please, I’m sorry!”

Kai scoffed. “You better be.” 

Pain flared up his leg, but he didn’t stutter as he flew back to Nya. The garden talent had been waiting for him, lips pressed tight into a firm mask. 

“You don’t have to keep doing that you know.” She muttered.

“Yes I do.” He insisted. “Until these jerks figure out that you’re just as good a gardener as the rest of them.”

Nya just dragged a hand through her hair, once again gilding him through the air. “Still… doesn’t it bother you too?”

He shrugged and muttered. “Not really.”

She didn’t want to press him for more. They could see the base of the Healing Fairies tree. Thankfully, there weren’t too many other patients. Some had cobwebs stuck to their wings, others had orbs of light stuck to them and there was one water fairy who’d somehow gotten their hands stuck in dewdrops. 

Nya shouldered Kai when he heard him scoff at the other Light Fairy. She set him down on one of the farthest toadstools and went to talk with the receptionist. He leaned back best he could, trying to keep the pressure off his feet. 

“Sugarplums, what did he do this time?”

“I don’t think you wanna know.”  
“He’s… weird.”

“They both are, haven’t you heard?” 

He just rolled his eyes and ignored them. Most of the bleeding had stopped by this point and Kai ended up picking at his bandages as he waited. But soon, he saw Nya return with Dareth in tow. The Healer shook his head and helped guide him inside.

“So, was it a chipmunk?” He asked.

“Rat, actually.” Nya chimed. 

“Wait, seriously? Wow, I’d shriek if I saw one of those. Why didn’t you run this time?”

“It was trying to get into her garden.” Kai explained, sitting up on a small platform while the healer looked over the scratches. “Again. It better learn it’s lesson or I swear - “

His sister slapped the back of his head. “Easy, tigerlily. Once I figure out this new potion, you won’t have to get shredded protecting my stuff.”

“Oh yea, how’s your… uh, your potion-whatsit going?” Dareth asked. 

“So far, so good.” She shrugged. “It doesn’t have any serious side effects and Kai hasn’t complained about the taste yet.”

Dareth laughed as he fluttered up to reach for some softer petals to use as bandages. “Maybe one day I’ll convince the others to try your stuff. Worked wonders on that Scout who came in.”

Kai perked up. “Who do you - Cole?” 

“Yea?”

Down the hall, they heard the flutter of wings and an angry voice following them. A fairy with dark hair and chestnut skin was grinning at the doorway with a patch over his shoulder. He grinned at the Light Fairy, green eyes lit with amusement. 

“You’re here again, lemme guess, tried to wrestle a badger?” 

“Hey, don’t give him more ideas.” Nya warned. 

Kai pretended to think over the idea. “That’s actually not a bad idea.” 

“Do not.”  
“Please, don’t.” Dareth begged. “I’m good, but I’m not that good.” 

“Ha, sorry Darry,” Cole shrugged and rubbed the back of his head, flinching as the movement pulled at his bandages, “ow.”

“There you are!” The healer that had been chasing him had finally caught up. She gave him and Kai deadpan states. “Oh, of course. Can’t you two stay out of here for one day?”

“C’mon, they’ve got good reasons.” Dareth said. “I mean, most of the time. How did you end up with that weird cut on your back again?”

Nya grinned. Kai shook his head anxiously. 

“You’re not through with me, Scout.” The female healer called. 

“Aw, please? Look, I promise I’ll go straight back home after I hear this. I’m serious. Won’t even look at another snake.”

She raised one eyebrow at that. Dareth fluttered forward and set a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, I can watch over them. I’ll make sure he keeps his word.”

That seemed to be enough, so she left and Cole leaned against the wall as Nya began spilling out her story. 

“You should’ve seen it. He practically jumped off the tree when I scared him.” She grinned. 

“That plant was terrifying.” He muttered. “What did you call that one?”

“Doll’s eyes.” 

“And my point is proven.” 

Cole cringed, trying to picture what kind of plant would be enough to scare the reckless fairy. Then decided against it. “Still, how come you didn’t just fly away?”

“Oh, my wing was kinda broken. I think it was cause of a - “

“What!”

Cole shot up, zooming towards him and turning him around to check his wings. Dareth had dropped his bandages and stared open mouthed. 

Kai spluttered and tried to beat the other off him. “Hey! Cut it out, I’m fine!”

“But you broke your _wing_.” Cole insisted. “You don’t -that’s not something you just walk off! How can you even fly? How long have you been hiding this?”

Nya tugged at his arm. “Calm down. Look, it’s not… Kai’s fine. I’ve broken my wing once but we figured something out about, well, being siblings. 

She held up her own wings and mirrored Kai. Cole and Dareth weren’t sure what exactly they were looking for. Then Dareth snapped his fingers. “Ooh, they’re identical. I can’t believe I didn’t notice that before.”

Cole had to squint to see the translucent swirls, but he could see how he was right. From the base at their back, long curls and waves flowed to the edges of their wings. The only noticeable difference was the slight tint of orange in Kai’s and pink in Nya’s.

“Not many do. Turns out that means we can kinda heal each other.” Kai added. “So, breaking them isn’t too much of a problem.” 

The Scout fairy nodded, but still looked displeased. “Still, that doesn’t mean you should be so reckless. What happens if both of your wings are damaged? Can you still heal each other?”

They glanced at one another. “Well, that’s never happened before.” Nya confessed. 

“Besides, it’s not like I’m getting myself plucked every day.” Kai insisted. “It’s no big deal.”

Cole crossed his arms. “It kinda is.” 

The light fairy rolled his eyes again. “Look, if it came down to it, who else is gonna look out for my sis? Sure won’t be anyone other than me.”

Nya said nothing, but gave a loose hug to his side. “Cole, we appreciate the concern. You and Dareth are really nice. But… we’re both alright.”

The healer had been quiet most of the conversation. He passed them both a part of a plantain leaf and worried his bottom lip.

“I don’t know what’s happening to you both.” He said. “I just hope you can find people you can trust. Maybe some friends.”

“Thanks Darry.” Cole smiled. 

He gave the healer a small hug before leaving with the twins. Thankfully, Cole’s home was in the same direction as the twins flew. He tried to think of something to talk about.

“So, uh, what kinda stuff are you doing with your flowers? They sound pretty cool.” 

“Oh, well, I’ve been trying to figure out how to create a potion that can knock out a hawk.” She said. “I’ve been using poppy pollen and mixing it with a couple other flowers. I’m getting Lloyd to help me build something to shoot it out of.”

“Lloyd?” He cocked his head. “Wait, you mean the King's son?”

“Yea, turns out the little glowworm’s got all sorts of talents.” Kai scoffed. “Lucky punk.”

“I thought he was an animal talent?” Cole asked. 

“That too.” She said. “He’s also helped me out with watering my garden. Even if we kinda got caught in the rainstorm he made.”

“So, he’s literally got more than one talent?” 

“Apparently.” 

Cole had to admit, he was curious and impressed. “Wow. Looks like today is all about weird, cool fairies.”

Kai narrowed his eyes. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing bad, I promise.” He shook his hands. “Just that me and Jay met someone at the Pixie Dust Tree. He was, well, he was different but he seemed nice.”

“Jay? That fast flyer you’re always shadowing?” Kai’s smirk was filled with amusement. “Isn’t he the one who got stuck on top of a sparrow because he didn’t have any dust?”

“I’m pretty sure that’s just a rumor.” Nya said. 

“No, that’s true.” Cole nodded. “But yea. The new guy's name is Zane. Ring any bells?” 

“Zane? Not really.”

Kai shook his head. The Scout sighed. “It’s alright. Maybe say hi to him for me if you do see him. He’s got white hair, blue eyes and a feathered cloak. If he’s a little quiet, it’s not personal. He’s just like that.”

“A feathered cloak?” Kai asked. “Do you mean, like a blue feathered cloak?”

“Yea.”

“I think I saw someone like that. Near the Autumn Woods.” He mused. “Yea, someone was in the tree and I nearly threw a firefly at them.”

“You shouldn’t sound so proud of yourself.” Nya quipped.

“Yea, don’t - don’t do that if you see him.” Cole agreed. 

“Honestly, I thought that was Jay.” Kai said. “I don’t know any other fairies who could move like him without dust.”

“He wasn’t flying?”

“Nope, the guy was practically gliding through the branches though.”

Cole hummed to himself. “Thanks guys. Good luck with your practice. Don’t fight anything else this week.”

Kai gave him a small salute. “You first.” 

“Ha, ha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So  
> There is ALOT of backstory to this AU. I don't wanna just infodump it though. So, here's hoping I write more one shots to explain Everything.

**Author's Note:**

> _‘Lovable Stranger’ When your cast meets a new person who is very much weird or unorthodox, but with some key traits that make them endearing._
> 
> I've used this so much, seriously, it's in like almost all of these things.
> 
> Also, as an aside, this story may be prone to be inconsistent at times due to the fact we’re still brainstorming Weird Shit for it all the time. So, yea, sorry but if the show can do it so can I.


End file.
